Jammer Splash
Jammer Splash is a match-three spin-off to My Singing Monsters and is similar to Furcorn's Jelly Dreams, ''except it has more simplistic gameplay. It has been soft-launched to the UK on May 3rd, 2016. It has been officially launched to the world in November 18th 2016 in the 2.0.0 update. In the game, a Toe Jammer goes through different levels and completes them in order to move on to the next, and as the levels progress, more monsters are able to help. It is unlike most match-three games, as you can only pop in order to combine the jammers, and that at least 2 need to be popped. Gameplay In the game, you need to pop Jammer Blocks in groups of 2 or more touching each other. In order to pass the level, you need to meet the level criteria, which can vary from gaining the needed amount of points to popping the correct amount of Jammer blocks. Once you pass a certain amount of levels, you will reach a gift box, which contains some diamonds and sometimes some power ups, which are different monsters who help you complete the level. Matching and Weapons In order to pop the jammers, you need to match them. You can match 3 together in any way, but jammer jars, also referred to as weapons, can only be created by matching in a horizontal line. If you merge any jammer with a jammer jar, it changes the boom jar to the color of the jammer it was merged with. To make a boom jar, you need to match 3 in a row horizontally. When popped, boom jars clear out a 3 by 3 square. to make a splash jar, you need to match 4 in a row horizontally. When popped, whatever color that the jar was gets blasted from the 4 corners of the jar, and any jammer in its path changes into that color. If it hits an obstacle, it weakens/breaks it and bounces backwards into the other direction. If you match 5 or more in a row horizontally, you create a star jar. When popped, star jars randomly pop 3 jammers. When 2 boom jars are combined, a super jar is created. Super jars automatically explode in 5 by 5 radii. If you combine 2 splash jars, it automatically shoots 8 spike balls that go in all directions, and these spike balls destroy all jellies in their paths. If you combine a boom jar with a splash jar, a splash bomb is created. These do the same as the result of combining 2 splash jars, with the exception being that it shoots into the 4 corners instead of 8 different directions. When a star jar and a boom jar are combined, it does exactly what normal star jars do, but, instead of popping the jammers, it replaces them with boom jars and only shoots 2. If a splash jar and a star jar are combined, the same happens as if a boom jar and star jar are combined, with the only difference being it replaces with splash jars instead of boom jars. Combining 2 star jars results in a "jammer jar"/"jammer splash" that clears the screen. Power Ups As you progress through the game, power-ups are unlocked. There are 4 power-ups so far, and each power-up has a different monster that represents it. The 1st power-up unlocked is thumpies, which, after a place is selected, will randomly break/weaken jammers or obstacles. The 2nd power-up is kayna, which, after a place is selected, drops a bomb that blows up in a 3 by 3 radius. The 3rd power-up is tweedle, which, after being a placed, will fly in and break/weaken everything in that object's column and row. The final power-up is ghazt, which, after a jammer is selected, will turn every other jammer of that color into a boom jar. Though not a power-up, when you get a big enough combo, you fill a jammer splash meter. This meter resets once the combo is done, but, if you're able to fill it, toe jammer jumps down and clears a 4 by 4 area. Obstacles Obstacles are things, other than jammers, that block the way. The 1st and most basic obstacle is dirt, which can be broken by matching 3 jammers next to it by using jammer jars or power-ups. The next obstacle is ice. Ice can be broken either by matching 3 fire jammers next to it, jammer jars, or power-ups. On some levels there is a count down, and every certain amount of moves, something I frozen over. Other obstacles could be frozen over. another obstacle is boulders. Boulders can only be broken by power-ups or jammer jars. Boulders could have 1-3 tiers. Normal Boulders are broken after one hit. If its 2 tier, there is what seems to be wood encasing it, which will take 1 hit to clear before it becomes a normal boulder. the 3rd tier is leaves, which have grown over the wood. This takes 3 hits to break. Another obstacle is wind, which will have a count down to how many moves until it blows. when the wind blows, it pushes everything in one direction, and sometimes it alternates which direction it blows in. Level Types The 1st kind of level is points. In order to pass these, you need to create the required amount of points. For these levels, when you hit the goal, the level won't end until all remaining turns are used. Another kind of level is paint, in which you need to pop the jammer of the correct color on certain squares in order to paint them. If boom jars of that color is used, it counts as painting. Another level type is jammer levels, in which you need to pop a certain amount of the various jammer colors. If you have any remaining turns, they turn into different kinds of jammer jars, and pop. The only exception to this is point levels. When a player runs out of turns, the Toe Jammer sings "doo" 4 times. C, B, A#, A. Jammers There are various amounts of jammers. The main 6 are the blue jammer, pink jammer, red jammer, yellow jammer, purple jammer, and green jammer. They all function the same, and can match to pop, or create jammer jars. Fire jammers unlock when you make it to the cold levels, and have the same functions as the normal ones, except it has the special ability to not be able to freeze and to be able to break ice if next to it when matching. It can't be frozen if its in the form of a jammer jar either. The rainbow jammer is unlocked when you reach the tropical level, which are the last 100. They function the same as the normal ones, except they can change color in order to match others. For example, if you combine a ranbow jammer with a pink one, it turns into a pink one. Along with this, rainbow jammers also have the ability to paint any color Boosters Boosters apear before you start the level, and can be used by watching a short advertisement. They can vary from removing all jammers of one color to creating weapons. All different known boosters are: Boom jar- Splash jar- Star jar- +3- Start the level with 3 extra turns! Boulder- All Boulders take one hit! Pop all jammers- Avatars By opening treasure chests, different avatars are unlocked. Each avatar has a special ability that helps with levels. Avatars can be upgraded with Coins/ Ethereal Cubes to increase their ability. *Toe Jammer - Chance Toe Jammer will clear some obstacles at the start of a level "Flop Drop" *Pango - Chance to stop the spread of ice with each move "Ice Spread" *PomPom - Increases the score gained in a level "Nothing" *Whisp - Chance to get a bomb at the start of a level "Big Bomb" *Dandidoo - Chance to grant an extra three moves at the start of the level "Fly Me To The Move" *Thwok - Chance to absorb a lightning bolt from Storm Clouds " Boom Shakalakalaka" *Boodoo - Destroys rocks when enough blocks are popped "Destroy Destroy Lava Destroy" *Nebulob - Has a chance to increase the timer on Time Bombs "Tick Tock" *Jeeode - Destroys crystal cores when enough blocks are popped "Pop" *Kazilleon - Eats all blocks that matches Kazilleon’s color after enough blocks are popped. "Match Tap" Levels There are currently over 400 different levels (please write exactly how much). The Ethereal Dungeon In Version 2.5.0., the Ethereal Dungeon was introduced. Every week the Ethereal Dungeon has 10 levels to complete with only Boodoo. When you beat all 10 levels for the first time, the player unlocks Boodoo. Completing these levels earn the player Coins, Diamonds, and the new Ethereal Cubes. Ethereal Cubes are a special currency that are used to level up Boodoo, Jeeode, and Kazilleon. In Version 2.7.0., the Ethereal Dungeon gained 20 more levels and 2 new avatars, Jeeode and Kazilleon. Every week, the Ethereal Dungeon changes to different set of levels in this order: First is Boodoo’s levels, Next is Jeeode’s levels, Then it’s Kazilleon’s levels. After the week of Kazilleon’s levels, it goes back to Boodoo’s levels and the order repeats. Differences with Furcorn's Jelly Dreams '''Note:' "FJD" = Furcorn's Jelly Dreams; and "JS" = Jammer Splash *No cascades in Jammer Splash, i.e. falling blocks do not cause extra popping. Instead, the blocks stay where they are even if they are popped. *Blocks only appear as single blocks *Ice is more like Candy Crush's chocolate in Jammer Splash, i.e. they are growing semi-permanent blocks; in FJD, they act more like growing locks. *Cannot swipe blocks across to empty spaces in Jammer Splash; can in FJD. *Bombs are made from popping 5-6 blocks, harpoons (leaf shooters in FJD) from 7-8 blocks, color bombs from 9+ blocks; in FJD they are made by 4, 5, and 6 blocks respectively. *At the moment (could come later) there so far are no levels requiring harpoons or color bombs in JS. *So far, only one level in JS requires bombs. *Powerups available to make the game easier in JS; FJD doesn't have this function. *Jammer Splash has Treasure Chests; FJD does not. *Avatars that give special powers in JS; FJD not have. *Stickers to collect to build images of MSM-related and DoF-related stuff. *Monsters sing in when you unlock them in FJD; they don't in JS. Treasure Chest controversy In Version 2.2.2, when Treasure Chests were introduced, they needed to be opened by tapping on it multiple times. The animation involved what appears to be violence to the anthropomorphic Treasure Chest. Version History Version 2.8.0 We made some optimizations and squashed a few bugs to improve your playing experience. Dive back in to make a splash with Jammer Splash! In this update: *''14 new sticker pages to collect'' *''Optimizations and bug fixes'' Detailed info: *Jan 19 2018. Also new icon and loading menu screen. * There is now a chance of getting an Ethereal Cube in Treasure Chests. * It is now much rarer to get an Unlimited Lives card from Treasure Chests. Version 2.7.0. TBA Version 2.6.0. Explore the Astral Plains: a stellar new frontier featuring 100+ puzzling levels! The Astral Plains introduce ticking Time Bombs and unpredictable Space Voids, plus plenty of new prizes to win and collect. Puzzled by a level? Get a helping hand-- or tentacle -- from the latest Avatar: Nebulob. In this update: * New World - Astral Plains * New Avatar - Nebulob the Ethereal * Two New Game Mechanics: Time Bombs and Space Voids * New Sticker Pages to Collect * New Cards to Win in Treasure Chests * Bug fixes and optimizations Detailed info: * One of the card designs were changed from an orange color to a blend of pink and orange. * Even though the update info states that they are new sticker pages were added, there were no new sticker pages added in Update 2.6.0. Version 2.5.0. A brand new weekly challenge has arrived in Jammer Splash! Become the mysterious Boodoo and try to complete 10 challenging levels a week to earn amazing in-game rewards, but be prepared these are some of our trickiest puzzles yet! In this update: * New Avatar - Boodoo the Ethereal! * New Weekly Dungeon mode! * Bug fixes and optimizations Detailed info: Version 2.4.0. Take control of Thwok, the Monster born from lightning and perfect for taking on the 80 new levels added to Soaring Skies! Along with Thwok's arrival comes an updated Avatar system that brings new life to your Monsters! In this update: * New Avatar Thwok the Wublin! * 80 new levels! * Updated Avatar system * Updated Map animations! * Bug fixes and optimizations Detailed info: Version 2.3.0 Welcome to Jammer Splash! In this update: * New Island Discovered – Play 20 New Levels! * Collect Stars and compete against Friends! * Updated Menus and interfaces * Bug Fixes and Graphic Optimizations Detailed info: *Monster avatar gets sad if you used up all your moves. *More sticker pages. *Cannot move past a world if you not unlocked yet. *Different menu positions Version 2.2.2 On Version 2.2.2, the changes: *Changing of Toe Jammers into jelly-like blocks with symbols of Toe Jammers on it. Also changed so that sliding the jammers is disabled, popping at least two per group is required, and that cascading (falling jammers to produce extra matches) is disabled. **Toe Jammer jelly-like blocks replaced actual Toe Jammers because it seemed violent to pop actual Toe Jammers. *Avatar abilities added to avatars. **Toe Jammer chance to destroy obstacles **Dandidoo chance to add extra moves **PomPom earning more points per game. **Whisp chance to place a bomb on the screen. **Pango chance to prevent an ice spreading after a move. *Added Treasure Chests. *Daily login mini-game removed, but added every 6 hours a Treasure Chest is available to open, for prizes such as discount on avatar abilities, temporary infinite lives, extra coins or diamonds, or new stickers. *Updated tutorials *Updated menus and interfaces *Available to all of the world. Version 1.0.3 On June 21st, 2016, the game was updated again which added: *The ability to earn coins by solving puzzles. *The ability to collect stickers, which are put in a sticker book. *New avatars as you move along the map. *A prize portal, where you can earn rewards from. *Daily login mini-game to earn daily rewards. *Daily specials. *Bug fixes and optimizations. Version 1.0.2 This update adresses a few bug fixes and optimizations to make the game even better! ...Enjoy! May 28, 2016. Version 1.0.1 This update adresses a few bug fixes and optimizations to make the game even better! ...Enjoy! On Version 1.0.1, on May 27, 2016, the game was updated which brought: *Updated design to the pink jammer *Made blue and green jammers more feminine looking *Slightly different design for fire jammer *Complete redesign to rainbow jammer *Updated animations *Level types indicated with icons on buttons *New design for squished jammers *Ambience sound *Small detail like shadows improved *Canada release Version 1.0.0 Posted on May 4, 2016, the game was first released as a soft-release to UK. Notes *Glowbes were used as the 1 to 3 "stars" for the performance of a level. The blue one is used for the "pass" star, the red one for the "very good" star, and the yellow one for the "excellent" star. They were removed in later updates and replaced with generic yellow stars. *As of its release, there seems to only be 225 levels. *There is only one monster originally exclusively from Dawn of Fire, which is the Glowl. It is only seen when a new gift box is dropped. The Glowl flies over the screen holding the box, and drops it while still flying, then continues to fly off screen. *As of Version 2.2.2., popping Toe Jammers has turned into popping Jammer Blocks with their respective colors and jammer symbols on them. This is mostly due to popping Toe Jammers as being violent. *As of Version 2.7.0., there is 400+ levels and 30 Ethereal Dungeon levels. *As of Version 2.7.0., Boodoo, Jeeode, and Kazilleon are the only avatars that uses Ethereal Cubes. *Mysteriously, 2 avatars are locked and are not able to be unlocked. It is unknown what the 2 avatars are. *Thwok is the only avatar that is a Supernatural Monster. External Links *FAQ on Jammer Splash *Jammer Splash on the App Store Gallery General Jammer-splash-icon.png|App icon jammer splash title screen.jpg|Title screen jammer splash gameplay.jpeg|Gameplay jammer splash stage select.jpg|Stage select 1-12 jammer splash level 84-94.jpg|Stages 84-94 jammer splash level 177-190.jpg|Stages 177-190 jammer splash power up.jpg|A power up featuring Ghazt Screen Shot 2017-02-25 at 9.06.09 PM.png|Finishing all levels for now Jammer splash app icon.png|Earlier App Icon Older version images (pre 2.2.2) Jammer Splash 1.1.0 Prize Poral Avatar Unlock.png|Portal Avatar unlocked (Version 1.1.0) Jammer Splash 1.1.0 Map.png|1.1.0 map Jammer Splash 1.1.0 Avatar Select.png|1.1.0 avatar select Jammer Splash 1.1.0 Prize Portal.png|Prize portal! (Version 1.1.0) Jammer Splash 1.1.0 Prize Portal Notes.png|Prize portal notes! (Version 1.1.0) Jammer Splash 1.1.0 Level Finish.png|Level finish (Version 1.1.0) Jammer Splash 1.1.0 Power Up.png|Version 1.1.0 powerups, featuring Ghazt powerup Jammer Splash 1.1.0 Stickers 2.png|Older version of stickers in Version 1.1.0 (part 1) Jammer Splash 1.1.0 Sticker Book.png||Older version of stickers in Version 1.1.0 (part 2) Jammer Splash 1.1.0 Arcade Game.png Jammer Splash 1.0.0 Screenshot Loading .png Jammer Splash 1.0.0 Screenshot 5.png Jammer Splash 1.0.0 Screenshot 4.png Jammer Splash 1.0.0 Screenshot 3.png Jammer Splash 1.0.0 Screenshot 2.png Jammer Splash 1.0.0 Screenshot.png Jammer Splash 1.0.0 Loading Screen.png Jammer Splash Beta 1.0.0.png Category:Games Category:Spinoffs Category:Jammer Splash Category:Apps by Big Blue Bubble Inc.